The Damage is Done
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: Ever wonder why Jan wasn't in Jedi Academy? What if Jan and Kyle broke up, and now they have to go on a mission together alone. Together they must fight for survival and the Republic again, but can they fix the shattered peices of the past?
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Disclaimer: These guys aint mine.

A/N: I was sorta in a break up couples mood when I wrote this, but my friends like it. Someone reviewed my story Trust saying I should go all the way to Jedi Academy, but Trust is fully JAn and Kyle, and there is no Jan in Academy. So I decided to come up with why. Here it is.

Note: The first scene is during Jedi Academy, the rest are about a month later.

* * *

Jaden Korr was riveted on the planet splayed before him. Corellia was known for its independence, and as the home world of the crazy, but brilliant, Han Solo. Jaden's master, Kyle Katarn sat in the pilot's chair, looking at the planet as if it wasn't that special. But Jaden had never ventured far from his home on Coruscant. Never had he dreamed of seeing such famous worlds.

"You get used to traveling around a lot when you're a Jedi, kid," Kyle said when he saw Jaden's rapt expression.

"But Master Katarn..."

"Its Kyle, remember?"

"I mean Kyle; I never thought I would ever see such a place."

Kyle smiled at his pupil's excitement, "I felt the same when I was your age. I couldn't wait to have an adventure."

"You have been on so many adventures, that surely you have been to Corellia before." Jaden said from memory.

"Yeah that's true," Kyle said thinking back, "Me and Jan came here once a few years ago."

Jaden looked at Kyle confused, "Jan?"

"Jan Ors," Kyle explained, "She was my partner when I was a Mercenary."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she could get me out of any mess I frequently fell into," Kyle smiled, "That girl had spunk, and she was soft to the eyes. But you couldn't let that fool you, cause if you wronged her, you'd be sprawled on the floor in ten seconds flat."

Jaden chuckled, "Sounds like you know from experience."

"Trust me; I was scared of that right hook."

They both laughed over that for a few minutes. When they quieted, Jaden noticed some sort of change in Kyle. Like he was sad or something.

"How'd she die?" Jaden asked. Considering Kyle had referred to her in past tense.

"Oh she's not dead," Kyle assured, "Least since last I heard."

"Well then what happened to her?"

Kyle took a deep breath, clearly uncomfortable to where this conversation had turned, "About two years ago, Dessaan faked her death to provoke me to fight him. After I found out she was alive, I freed her from his captivity. After I killed him, we, we uh formed a relationship."

"Oh I see," Jaden said, "then what?"

"We were only together for a few months, when... I guess we just both needed to be released."

"But why?"

"We had... It's just..." Kyle struggled to find the right words, "I don't know, we just couldn't be together."

"Didn't you love each other?" He asked.

"No you don't understand; love wasn't the problem. We just drifted apart somehow. When we realized it, it was too late." Kyle sighed, "I guess love couldn't save it."

He just sat there for a few moments staring straight ahead. His eyes were so gloomy. He seemed to be thinking back into the painful past.

Jaden looked at his master sincerely, "She meant a lot to you."

A sad smile crossed his lips, "Still does," He sighed again, "I'd give my life for her."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Jaden was out of things to say. Kyle was still taking his lonely stroll down memory lane.

"Wasn't I going to tell you about the time Jan and I got into a bar brawl here on Corellia?" He asked.

Jaden looked up, a little surprised by the offer, but didn't say no.

Kyle plunged into the little adventure. Jaden only half listened. It still didn't make sense why Kyle had given up so fast on love. Jedi were never supposed to lose hope. Jan seemed like an interesting girl, probably a little to rough for him, but it was obvious that Kyle really loved her.

"And then Jan punched that Weequay right in the...." A small red light began to flash, "Looks like we got company," Kyle said, "You go check it out, and see who's tailing us. I'll stay here."

Jaden quickly unbuckled himself form his seat. Now wasn't the time to think about his master's broken heart, he had Jedi business to attend to.

* * *

Jan gazed out her apartment window with an expression of pure boredom. It seemed like years since her last mission. She watched as the speeders went zooming by. At least they had somewhere to go. She sighed softly, and turned away from the view. Her apartment walls now caught her gaze.

The walls were completely bare. No Holographs were present, and there was scarcely any furniture. The floor was covered with junk, and rumpled clothes that she hadn't bothered to put away. No lush plants provided any color to brighten the effect. Her home lacked any warmth at all. She looked at the mess and sighed. What else could she do?

Jan picked up the wrinkled clothes, and put what she thought was clean away. She straightened to rooms as best she could; putting the pillows on the sofa, and sifting the papers on the table. She looked at the finish result, and smiled. If he walked in here right now, he would think that someone had replaced her brain. No need to say who he was.

She moved to her closet next, saving the worst for last. Jan wouldn't have been surprised if a Rancor was hidden beneath the pile of scrap. She hung up her clothes, and put things in boxes. She stopped when she stumbled upon one box. It was amazingly, neat, considering that it had been in that rat hole for a long time. Jan opened it to see what exactly she had hidden in there.

A few faded letters from now dead relatives. She found a small jug of rich dirt, which forced her to smile. When she was little, her father had decided to take her to Naboo once. She had been so excited, but she was afraid to leave Alderaan behind. The day before they had left, she had taken a handful of dirt and brought it with her. Once they had returned home, she had forgotten the dirt along with her fears. Jan knew that it was then that she had wanted to become a pilot to see the rest of the galaxy.

She put the jar aside, and touched something hard in the box. It sprung to life in her hand, casting a little glow on her face. Kyle smiled at her from the Holograph. His cocky little grin made her heart do somersaults, not for the first time. She forgot about the mess, and stared at the picture in her hands. A small drop of water landed on the photo. A second one followed. Jan didn't notice her tears; all of her thoughts were circled around him.

"Jan," a stern female voice behind her said.

Jan jumped when she heard it. She quickly dried her cheeks, and stared at the Holovid.

"Mon Mothma," She greeted the leader of the Republic.

"Jan there is some urgent news I must discuss with you," The middle aged woman said, "Come to my office, we will discuss things there."

"Yes ma'am," Jan said, and then the screen went blank.

Jan took the box and put it on the table near her bed. She didn't look at the picture of Kyle again. She just quickly headed for the door. Finally she had something to do.

* * *

Jan calmly walked into Mon Mothma's office. The door was open, waiting for her. When she entered she saw that the room was empty. A single chair was placed in front of the desk. She knew that the leader of the Republic was busy elsewhere at the moment, so Jan just sat down, and leaned the chair back on its back legs. Her mother had tried to teach Jan manners when she was younger, after many years of cheating death, and fights at seedy bars, those manners were long since dead.

Mon Mothma soon came in from the side door of the office. She looked at Jan's casual style of sitting with an expression of distaste, but made no comment of it. She had known Jan for years, and knew better than to try and make her sit better. Not that she feared of getting punched, Jan wouldn't do that, but it was just a worthless cause.

Instead she got right to the point, "Jan we have received information about the planet Curaris."

The woman took out a small Holovid of the planet. It was a lush planet, judging by its green hue. Jan saw nothing wrong with it.

"A spy sent transmitted us reports of heavy Imperial activity."

Oh, what a shocker, Jan thought wryly.

"He said that it is possible that they are planning to build a new weapon."

This caught her attention, "You don't mean another Death Star do you?"

"We are unsure of this time."

"Some one high up must be involved here," Jan said, "I mean Imperials don't start building something for no reason, with no orders."

Mon Mothma nodded, "We have heard rumors that a second Emperor is coming into power."

"What?" Jan's eyes grew huge. Another Emperor meant another Sith.

"We don't know whether it is true or not," Mon Mothma said, "that is why the Senate has kept it under wraps."

"Why doesn't your spy tell you?"

"We lost contact with him."

In other words, he was deader than the broken planet of Despayre.

"What you do you want me to do then?"

Mon Mothma pushed a button, and over half of the planet turned red, "The red indicates heavy Imperial activity. The main base is located there," She pointed to s small gray dot, in the center of the red. "We need you to fly to the far side of the planet, and make your way to the base. Find whatever information you can about what they are building."

"What about the Sith?" Jan asked.

"It is said that his main palace is located on Curaris."

"Alright, so I have to hike across a planet that overloaded with Stormtroopers, Infiltrate a base, and avoid getting killed by a Sith. I have a feeling you need a Jedi for this mission."

"Of course, we have already discussed this with Master Skywalker."

Jan still had her chair on two legs. Working with Luke wouldn't be so bad, she guessed.

"Jedi Master Kyle Katarn has already accepted."

CRASH!!

Jan's chair dumped her backwards. Mon Mothma looked over to see if she was alright.  
"Work with Kyle!" Jan exclaimed, "Are you nuts?!"

"You two have worked well together before," Mon Mothma said, "I don't see how this is any different."

"I can NOT work with Kyle again."

"Jan, you must."

"Lady, you don't understand."

Mon Mothma sighed, "I know of your past, but this is very important Jan."

"I think my sanity is important."

"This will bring us one step closer to defeating the Empire," Mon Mothma said, "When this war ends, we will finally restore peace to the galaxy. The Republic is depending on you Jan. You have to do this."

Jan could never say no to that.

* * *

Review and I'll send you 100$, okay, not really, but please review.


	2. Chapter2 2

Disclaimer: Belongs to Lucas, not me

A/N: Thank you Darky for the name mix up. Here is the imporved chapter guys.

Reviews:

**RowenaR**: You are so right, there are to few JK stories. Glad your liking this.

**snackfiend101:** I know I can be a little devil. This mission is gonna be a wild ride.

**stupid-gizka:** I love Jan and Kyle too. Duh, I write fanfics on them.

**Darkness1:** Oh you don't know how evil I can be Darky. (laughs menacingly). A beach house on Spira? Heck I'd marry Kyle for that!

* * *

Jaden sat with his friend Rosh. Both of them were watching their Master as he continued to worry about his next mission. He wasn't worried about the job, oh no, it was his partner that had him nervous.

"He's been pacing for nearly an hour now," Rosh complained, "I don't see what the problem is they were friends once."

"You just said it, Rosh, they were friends _once _but aren't now," Jaden said.

"Aw, come on it can't be that bad, so they had a little fight, big deal they can get over it."

"I think it's much deeper than that," Jaden said looking at Kyle, who was oblivious to the conversation.

"Well one things for sure," Rosh said, "No way am I going to fall in love if that's the results," He pointed to Kyle, "I mean I'm not gonna act all lovesick, ever!"

"Famous last words," Jaden said with a grin.

Rosh's eyes nearly popped out of there sockets when he saw a woman standing in the doorway. Not just any woman, but a pretty one too.

"Who the heck is that?!" He exclaimed.

"Looks like you already broke your oath," Jaden laughed.

Rosh looked at his friend, "I saw her first," Then ran towards the woman.

Jaden followed, laughing at Rosh's ego, and still wondering who she was. His question was answered when he saw Kyle frozen where he stood. _It's her_, he thought.

Rosh was already at the door, "Good day, I am Rosh, Jedi Padawan, Is there any way I can help you? If you like I can give you a tour of the Academy."

The woman stood there, her hands on her hips, smiling a little, "You're cute kid, but not my type," She replied, dashing Rosh's pride, "I'm looking for Kyl...."

Kyle and Jaden walked up behind Rosh. The two stared at each other for a few moments, unable to say anything.

Kyle spoke first, "Hello Jan."

Jan looked down at her feet. She couldn't look in his eyes. "Hello Kyle."

"Huh?" Rosh said surprised, "Your Jan Ors?"

"That's right kid," She said with a smile.

"I see you've met my apprentice Rosh," Kyle said, "This is Jaden, a newly recruited Jedi Knight."

"I was Kyle's apprentice," Jaden said, "He told me a lot about his adventures being a Mercenary."

"Really," Jan grinned, "He probably took out the parts where I saved his Jedi butt."

"No," Jaden laughed, "He mentioned that a couple of times."

An awkward silence stood in the room like an unwelcome guest. None of them knew exactly what to say, what could they say?

Kyle broke the unbearable silence, "Luke said he wanted to see you."

"Oh, he did?" Jan asked, "I...I guess I'll go see him then." She turned to Rosh and Jaden, "It was a pleasure to meet you two, and Rosh," He looked up, "Next time you want to hit on a girl be sure she's interested."

This sent Jaden into a fit of laughter.

Kyle watched Jan leave, while Jaden kept on laughing.

"Shut up man," Rosh said.

"Geeze man that was great!"

"Yeah Jaden hilarious," Rosh rolled his eyes, "Hey, Kyle you never told me she was gorgeous."

"Jan's not one to care if someone says she's pretty," Kyle replied.

"Oh okay," Rosh said, "What was with you man? I mean you kind of froze when you saw her."

"Rosh, this is the first time I've seen her in two years."

"So."

"It's just...it's just complicated alright?"

"Alright," Rosh said giving up.

Kyle narrowed his eyes at his apprentice; then walked out of the room.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Jan was surrounded by the tropical lush of Yavin. The sky was turning into a brilliant orange, and she could see three more of the gas planet's many moons. A few fallen trees lay in the ground, moss covered. In the midst of the green plants and vines was a rust escape pod. Its door lay on the ground, covered with dirt and dead leaves. The pod was decked with rotten leaves, and vines snaked around it.

Jan smiled and pushed away the leaves and dirt. It was a memento of the attack of Dessaan two years ago. It also held one of her most cherished memories.

_The Pod crashed onto the earth, making their bones rattle. _

_"Are you alright?" Kyle asked her._

_"Yeah I'm fine." Jan replied._

_Kyle moved to the door, that was sealed shut. After a couple of hard kicks it budged a little. Finally he slammed his foot against it with all of his weight, and it crashed to the jungle floor._

_"Well that's one way to open a door," Jan commented._

_"I got to get to the Academy and warn Luke. Dessaan will be there too." Kyle said._

_"I think I'll be more helpful in the air," She said, "I'll get to the base and see if I can get a ship."_

_Kyle nodded, "You do that, but be careful of Stormtroopers, and stay away from anyone with a lightsaber."_

_"Okay," Jan grinned, "Jedi."_

_"I'm serious Jan," Kyle replied, "I thought you were dead, I don't want that to actually happen."_

_"I'm okay, Kyle I'm alive; you found me,"_

_"I know," He sighed, "It just...hurt a lot when you were gone."_

_Jan put a hand on his arm, "Hey I don't want you facing that Dessaan guy, but I know it's what you have to do. I'll be careful Kyle, don't worry."_

_"Look Jan," he said, "There is so much I kept bottled up inside, I think its time I said it now."_

_"I'm listening Kyle."_

_"When...when you were gone, it was like a part of me was lost." Kyle said remembering how he had felt when he heard her assumed death, "I didn't know how I was going to live without you. Now I realize I don't think I can."_

_Jan felt her heart beginning to beat faster and faster. Was he really saying this? Could this be a dream? No it wasn't a dream. They were really there, and he was really saying those words._

_"I...I love you, Jan, I really do love you."_

_"I...I," Jan said struggling to gain her breath, "I love you too Kyle. I always have."_

_Kyle didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything to say. He gently drew her close to hi, and their lips met. The kiss lasted for what seemed an eternity. The world could have been collapsing around them, but they never would have noticed. Everything they should have told each other long ago had been said. This one moment was theirs._

_When the kiss ended, they still held each other. Neither of them wanted to let go, but duty beckoned for them to part. _

_"You should go," Kyle said at last, not wanting her to._

_"I'll meet you at the Academy," She replied. _

_Jan gave him on last glance then ran for the base._

_Kyle kept his eyes on her, until the jungle completely hid her from view._

The sharp crack of a twig broke Jan from her trance. She unholstered her blaster and turned around.

"Jaden," Jan gasped, "You scare me like that again and I'll kill you."

"Sorry," He apologized, "I saw you leave the Academy, so I followed you out here."

"That's okay;" She put her blaster away, "but next time, tell me when you wish to follow me."

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Just reliving a few old memories," she said sadly.

"Like what?" He asked.

Jan didn't reply. Jaden knew from the look on her face that it had something to do with Kyle.

"Are you sure you should be out here alone?" Jaden asked, "We haven't rounded up all of the Reborns, and they'd kill you a soon look at you even if you don't have a lightsaber."

Jan smiled a little, "I survived a Sith lord's torture, Jaden, I know how to handle a Force implanted Jedi."

"Yeah, Kyle told me abut Dessaan," Jaden replied, "I fought his apprentice Tavion."

The name made Jan's blood run cold.

"I remember her," Jan said, "She liked to laugh at me when the pain droids pricked needles into my spine, and jabbed me with electrojabbers."

"Oh," Jaden said ducking his head a little, "She's dead now."

"You killed her?" Jan asked

"No," He replied, "Marka Ragnos took over her mind, and when I defeated him he killed her."

"Marka Ragnos?"

"He was an ancient Sith Lord," Jaden explained, "One of the most powerful, and most evil."

"Yikes," She said, "and I thought Dessaan was bad."

"All Sith are."

"You sound just like Luke," Jan groaned a little, "I hear about this Force stuff all the time, and it never registers."

"Kyle always said you were strong," Jaden said, "That if he were in trouble you were always there to help him out."

Jan's eyes were a little said, "What else did he say?"

"Uh well," Jaden wondered if Kyle would like it if he told her everything. He decided not to risk it, "Kyle didn't say too much, you'll have to talk to him about it."

She nodded.

"Can I ask you something Miss Ors?"

"Sure," She said, "as long as you don't call me Miss Ors."

"Alright then, Jan," Jaden said, "What happened between you and Kyle."

Jan took a deep breath, as if it pained her to hear that question.

"We...we were once such good friends. Somehow it was destroyed."

Jan bowed her head, and headed back to the Academy. What was the point of remembering the past? All it did was bring her pain.

* * *

Kyle stood in the Hanger of the Jedi Academy. Snub fighters and Jedi battle ships flanked the entire room, but there was one ship that held his attention. The_ Raven's Claw _looked like a trash can compared to the smaller ships, but it was his pride. Once it had been her pride too.

Stop that Katarn! He scolded himself, why does everything have to remind you of her? This was going to be the hardest mission he had ever had to do, simply because he still loved the woman he had to work with.

Why does this have to be so difficult? Will we even be able to speak to each other? We couldn't earlier today; in fact, we could barely look at each other. How are we supposed to work together?

Kyle sensed someone behind him. He didn't even have to turn around, it was her.

"Hey, uh Kyle."

"Jan, uh what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you actually, I mean we still have some things to talk about don't we?"

Oh great Jan that sounded _really_ good he's probably thinking how dumb you are right now.

"I guess so," he said looking at the floor.

"We...we should probably only take one ship," Jan babbled, "I mean unless you're uncomfortable or something. Not that you are I mean..."

"Wait slow down," Kyle put a hand up, "You have your own ship?"

Try to find some dignity girl, Jan thought, you just blew it by babbling like a lunatic.

"Yeah I flew her here. She's called the _Eagle's Wing_."

"Is she fast?" Kyle asked.

"Of course," Jan said, "but not as fast as the _Claw_. She's well armed too."

"Well we'll need a fast ship," Kyle said, "and I think our best bet will have to be the _Claw_."

"I agree," Jan said.

She looked past Kyle at her once beloved ship, "Can I see her?"

"Of course, Jan," Kyle said heading towards the _Raven's Claw_, "You shouldn't have to ask."

"I know," Jan said climbing onto the ramp, "but she's your ship now."

"Never," Kyle countered that, "You're the only one who can fly this hunk of junk like you were born in it."

Jan laughed at that, a real hearty laugh. Oh how he had missed to hear her laugh, to see that beautiful smile she always used to flash him.

Jan fingered the pilot's chair, her old seat. Her blue eyes shone brightly, as she sat down. It felt good to be back on the _Claw_. She had sat in this chair for many battles, and had waited impatiently for Kyle to complete a mission to many times to count.

"She seems to be in good order," Jan commented.

"I knew you'd come back and haunt me if I let her get spoiled," Kyle gave her his cocky grin.

Jan chuckled a little, while her heart danced.

"Tomorrow I guess we see what's in store for us on Curaris," He said.

"Yeah," Jan said, "Getting blasted at by troopers, attacked by natives, and probably outwitting a Sith."

"Just like the old days," Kyle laughed.

"You can say that again."

* * *

A crowd of Jedi stood outside the _Raven's Claw_. Jan was loading up the last of their supplies, and Kyle couldn't help but sneak a couple of glances at her. Last night on the _Claw_, they had actually acted like friends; maybe not as close as they once were, but it was hope. Kyle sighed and wondered if they could ever fully repair the damage they had left behind.

"I hope you come back safely Kyle," Rosh said to his master.

"Don't worry Rosh, I'll be fine."

"I hope you two don't kill each other while you're out there on your own," Jaden said.

"Cute Jaden," Kyle replied, "It's gonna be your responsibility to look after Rosh while I'm gone, okay?"

"Yes Kyle."

"And Rosh," Kyle turned to his apprentice, "You be sure to listen to Luke."

"Of course Kyle," He said

"Alright then, may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you," they said simultaneously.

Jan tapped Kyle on the shoulder, "You about done, Master Katarn?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," Kyle said. She knew how much he hated titles.

Luke shook each of their hands, "I wish both of you the best of luck on your mission, and May the Force be with you both."

"May the Force be with you too Skywalker," Kyle said,

"Uh, yeah same here," Jan replied, not wanting to repeat everything they said.

They both took their seats in the cockpit, Jan claiming her rightful seat again.

"You ready, Jan?" Kyle asked in a husky whisper.

"I'm ready for everything," She remarked. She had to ask her self one thing, was she?

The crowd waved goodbye as the _Raven's Claw_ once again took the two former friends on an adventure.

* * *

Will I ever tell you why they broke up? Will they get back together? You wanna know? You really wanna know? Well I'm not going to tell you! Mwuhahahahahahaha!!! 


End file.
